Living With The Enemy
by crajee4anime
Summary: Kagome bumps into a total jerk at the mall and instantly knows that he's the enemy. What happens when she has to live with him? Rated for language, IK and tiny bit of MS.. R&R PLZ!
1. Chapter 1 The Unexpected guest

Hie!!! thnx a whole lot for readin mie fanfic!!! diz b mie first fanfic so don't go so hard on me!!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own any of da inuyasha characterz.........

Chapter 1 The Unexpected Guest 

17-year old Kagome was sleeping in her room when the alarm clock went off. She finally forced herself to look up at her clock,

"DAMN, I'M LATE!" Kagome got out of her bed and and quickly put on her clothes. She decided to wear a pink spaghetti top with a jean jacket over it. On the bottom she wore blue hip huggers and her new flip flops she bought.

"Mom, I'm going to the mall with Sango, ok?"

"That's fine dear, just make sure to be home before 6, remember, the guest's coming today." Mrs. Higurashi was in the kitchen making bagels. Right when they were ready Kagome sped past her takin one bagel with her. _ 'That girl really needs to slow down' _Sango was already outside Kagome's home waiting for her. Sango was Kagome's best friend; they thought of each other as sisters.

"What took you so long?" Sango was wearing jean capris with a yellow dress-like shirt on top.

"Sorry! I woke up late this morning ;" Kagome went inside Sango's car. They drove to the mall taking a detour to McDonalds on the way.

"We're here!" Kagome yelled. She was waiting forever to get out of her house. Since it was almost time for school she'd been too busy to hang out with her friends. The second they walked into the mall they were already at a store looking at the clothes. They shopped as if their lives depended on it! They were lucky the mall was big, actually, it was HUGE! It had 5 floors of shops, paradise to girls. Sango and Kagome had at least 10 bags in each of their hands and still headed towards yet another shop. Kagome could barely see where she was going and soon enough bumped into a someone causing both of them to fall on top of each other. When Kagome looked up she saw a gorgeous man with long silver hair and the most beautiful golden eyes. '_Dang... hez sexy....' _Finally, Kagome got out of the trance and started to apologize.

"Watch where you're going wench! "

"I'm SOOO sorry! I didn't mean to bu-, wait, what did you call me??" **( **"you heard me, _wench_" Kagome was officially PISSED!! '_who does he think he is fuckin callin me wench... I only bumped into him..'_

"WELL IM SORRY U FUCKIN BASTARD!! I only bumped into u and apologized but u call me wench!" Kagome was going to launch herself at him until Sango pulled her aside. She was helped by a man who was apparently the other man's friend. Before Kagome could say more, she left with Sango dragging her out of the mall. By the time she was home she was furious. Through the car ride home, Kagome had been talking crap about him and how she hated those kind of men. Soon enough after taking a relaxing bath, Kagome was feeling better. That was perfect timing because the doorbell rang which probably was the guest.

"Kagome come down here! I would like you to meet Inuyasha. He'll be staying here with us for a while. Kagome looked at the door and what she saw made her freeze in her tracks.

"YOU!"

Well, that's it... I noe it suckz but it'll get better next chapter... I was rushed through this one because I have to pack for a church retreat I'm goin to tommorrow... I'll probably post the next chapter on Saturday or Sunday. REVIEW!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2 The War Begins

Hie peepz!!! Thanx for the review whisper on the wind!!!!!! I reallie appreciate it!! Well, diz b da next chapter... the moment you've all been waitin for, here goez.......

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own inuyasha or any of da characters... yet... MWAHAHAHAHAHA.... jkjk

Chapter 2- The War Begins

"YOU!" yelled both Kagome and Inuyasha. They just stood there in awe of what they saw.

"Have you two met before?" asked Mrs. Higurashi noticing how they were staring at each other. '_What's he doing here??? Don't tell me that this jerk is the guy mom's been talking about!' _Kagome was confused and trying to straighten things up. '_It's that wench from the mall! Don't tell me she lives here. Oh God... why me?!?!?!' _Inuyasha was frustrated and annoyed, too many thoughts raced through his mind. Kagome finally realized she was staring and automatically looked down feeling a slight blush fill her cheeks. That was when she noticed that he had two bags of luggage beside his feet. '_uh oh... I don't like the looks of things.' _

Seeing that they wouldn't answer her, Mrs. Higurashi repeated a bit louder, "Umm, well, have you two met before?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and both had a look saying _you don't tell and I won't either_. They both slightly nodded and Kagome said,

"He just looked familiar, that's all mom." Inuyasha nodded reassuringly at Mrs. Higurashi and she fell for it.

"Oh, then in that case, I'll just lead you to your room." Kagome's mom already had her hand around Inuyasha's wrist when Kagome yelled out,

"HE'S STAYING HERE WITH US?? WHEN WAS I INFORMED OF THIS?!?!?!" Kagome was in shock and utter disbelief. '_he can't stay here! I won't have a bastard like him stay in my house...' _thought Kagome. Her mother answered,

"I told you just when you were coming down the stairs just 5 min. ago." Kagome remembered this...

- fLaShBaCk -

"_Kagome come down here! I would like you to meet Inuyasha. He'll be staying here with us for a while." _

- eNd FlAsHbAcK -

(hehe... I noe dat it wazn't dat long ago but I wanted to remind you just wat happened.) Kagome at least knew his name. '_Inuyasha, what a weird name... but of course, a jerk deserves one.' _Inuyasha snickered at how bad Kagome's memory was. '_It's only been 5 min. since her mom said this but she didn't even remember... what an idiot.' _Kagome heard Inuyasha snicker and blushed a dark crimson red. '_anyone could forget what my mom said... I mean, I was too much in shock to remember anything!' _Kagome nodded her head at her excuse trying to make herself feel better. She then felt rage overcome her embarrasment and she clenched her fingers into a fist. '_How dare he laugh at me!!! This is my house he's staying at, he should at least show some respect.' _Inuyasha saw Kagome's hands and her head bent low and knew that he shouldn't have snickered. Then all of a sudden she looked up and had the most nicest smile she could work up.

"I'll show him the guest room mom. Oh, and, how long did you say he would be staying?" asked Kagome in a goody girl tone in her voice. Mrs. Higurashi seeing the sudden change got suspicious,

"I'm not sure dear, probably for a _long_ time. Oh and Kagome," Mrs. Higurashi leaned in closer to her daughter and whispered so only they could hear, "be nice to him, his parents died of a car crash so we're all he's got." At this comment Kagome's face dropped a little but resumed it's fake cheerful look and just lead Inuyasha to his room. She felt sad for him but that didn't change the fact that he called her wench at the mall and laughed at her. She grabbed Inuyasha's wrist so tightly that his wrists turned red and left a mark as she let go. Unfortunately his room was right next to her's and what do ya know, it was connected by a bathroom. (I'm so evil... MWAHAHAHAHAHA) automatically, Kagome's face went stern and she said,

"Ok, so, our rooms are connected by a bathroom, any funny bussiness and you'll be sorry. Secondly, I get to use the bathroom first in the mornings and you are not allowed in my rooms at all! Last, and most importantly, call me wench and you're dead meat." Kagome breathed deeply 'cause she didn't breathe while saying that. She headed for her room when she stopped and turned around. She smiled sweetly and got real close to his face only leaving a cm between them. Inuyasha got nervous and backed up against the wall. All of a sudden Kagome stomped on Inuyasha's foot REALLY hard causing himself to yelp and and hop on one foot.

"And that's for laughing at me and calling me wench in the mall. HMPH!" and with that said, Kagome flicked her hair whipping Inuyasha in the face and went into the room slamming her door shut. Inuyasha stared at the door holding his injured foot in his hands. He whispered,

"oh, the war is so on," and headed into his room thinking of what to do to her next.

So... that's it! Review and I'll make the chapter later todai or tommorrow! Lub y'all... buh bie.


	3. Chapter 3 Pulling Pranks

Hie mie readers!! Ch 3 is FINALLY up!! Imma working on ch 4 right now!!! It'll be posted up soon so don't worry!!! On with the storrie...

**DISCLAIMER-** I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters... sniff sniff

Chapter 3- Pulling Pranks

Inuyasha went inside his room, limping, by the way, and studied it. The room was fairly large with pearl colored walls. It had a bed in the center of the room and a closet to the right of it. Inuyasha immediately jumped on the bed and went to work devising plans. '_Hmmm... toothpaste on the toilet seat? No, she'd see it before sitting. Hair dye in her shampoo? No, too t.v-ish... it gotta be something original... I GOT IT!!!' _and with that Inuyasha started getting tons of paper and crayons, not to mention a lot of tape.

--- Kagome's room---

Kagome, on the other hand, was trying to get some sleep. It was pretty hard knowing that Inuyasha was only a bathroom away from her. '_Maybe I stomped on his foot too hard. Should I apologize? Maybe I should make a peace treaty and say to be friends. He is hot after all and maybe...' _ Kagome shot up from her bed. '_What am I thinking??? I can't start to have feelings for him! He's a jerk and that's that.' _After that Kagome lay back down (im not sure if it's lie, lay, etc. etc.... STUPID GRAMMAR) and immediately went to sleep. Right that moment a slight sound could be heard from her bathroom door and some tiptoeing on the floor. If Kagome was awake she would be able to see a silver-haired boy creeping around in her room. (yes, in this fanfic inuyasha still has doggy ears and whatnot, it's just not mentioned... hehe ) Unfortunately Kagome was asleep and couldn't see this certain somebody, oh well (ooo imma bad... 'theme song to cops turns on').

The next morning Kagome awoke feeling the warm sun against her cream-colored skin but she didn't want to open her eyes. '_Tommorrow's the first day of school... wow, summer's really flown by. Hmm... my nose feels itchy.'_ Kagome raised her hand to her nose but what she felt was paper, not skin. (don't worry, she's not turning into a paper woman and whatnot) Kagome opened her eyes lazily just to see a paper in front of her. She took it off , cuz it was taped to her nose, and read what it said. Kagome then shot up her head and looked around. All over her room were papers all with the same word on it, _WENCH. _Kagome was furious and started ripping these papers down. '_Who could've done this, I mean, who would be so cruel to...' _

"**INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

vvv Inuyasha's room vvv

Inuyasha crept into Kagome's room. It was pitch black except for the moon's beam shining through a tiny slit of the curtains. It went directly to Kagome's innocent face. '_She's pretty... WAIT, WHAT AM I THINKING??? SHE'S THE ENEMY HERE!!!' _Inuyasha hit himself for thinking such thoughts and started his work. _'Since that bitch doesn't have a very good habit about people saying wench towards her, I think I'll just help her get rid of this bad habit.' _ Inuyasha taped papers all stating WENCH all over Kagome's room. There was one left and since there was no room on the walls to put it, he decided on her forehead would do nicely. He silently crept over towards Kagome's bed and ever so lightly pressed the paper on her face. It covered her nose and went up and down in the rhythm of her breathing. '_There! My job here is complete!' _ And with Inuyasha's revenge all done, he went back to his room sleeping the moment his head hit the pillow of his bead.

"**INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" Inuyasha got up with a start.

"Wha- what??" Inuyasha said drowsily. He then realized that it was Kagome's voice that screamed and her angry voice that woke him up. '_uh oh... I think she found out my little surprise.' _

Kagome stormed into his room outraged. '_How could he do this... I thought I stated the rules VERY clearly yesterday on how I don't like to be called wench.'_ She found an Inuyasha fully awake in his room with the covers over him. He was shaking with fear from what she saw and yelled at him.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU THAT I DIDN'T LIKE TO BE CALLED WENCH!!" Kagome's face was bright red with exghaustion from yelling.

"I doodm camph wentha loo" said Inuyasha from under the covers.

"What? I can't hear you from under the covers." Said a very confused Kagome. She tried to unscramble the words but she couldn't.

Inuyasha replied, "I doodm camph wentha loo."

"Inuyasha... come out from under the covers! I can't understand you!!!" and with that Kagome pulled the covers off revealing a half naked Inuyasha. All he was wearing was his boxers and nothing else. '_I have to admit, he's got a pretty nice build.'_ Noticing that she was looking at him she turned around and blushed a dark shade of red. But what she thought was true. Inuyasha had a six pack and muscular arms but apparently was afraid to show it. He quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped himself in it.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING???" yelled a very angry Inuyasha. Knowing that she had seen him in his boxers, he blushed also.

"Well, umm, I'm sorry?" replied Kagome. Inuyasha yelled at her some more and Kagome was about to head for the bathroom when she cried out,

"WAIT, WHY DID YOU CALL ME WENCH????"

"I didn't call you wench, I just wrote it. You never said anything was wrong with that." Replied Inuyasha with a "duh" tone in his voice.

"WELL, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE WROTE IT EITHER!" said Kagome and with that stomped out of his room.

"What's going on here?" asked Mrs. Higurashi who rushed up to Inuyasha's room after hearing all the yelling. Seeing Inuyasha wrapped in his blanket like a robe made her laugh.

"On the other hand, laugh, I don't think I want to know." And so Kagome's mother went out of the room bursting with laughter. Inuyasha quickly changed into a red shirt and jeans and walked out.

---Kagome---

Kagome had been furious and fininshing ripping down the papers while tears of rage silently rolled down her cheeks. She quickly swiped them away with the sleeve of her pajama. Taking off the last paper, Kagome quickly got dressed. She put on a pink colored shirt that had elbow-length sleeves and hung loosely. And then she decided to slip on some blue shorts and her black flip flops. As she came down the stairs towards the kitchen she saw that Inuyasha was already there. She decided to ignore him and quietly slipped into a chair on the other side of the table.

_'Still mad I see, feh. Let her be.' _ Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in her clothes. '_Dang, Inuyasha looks really muscular in that shirt."_ She then recalled this morning's "incident". '_WHAT AM I THINKING! I CAN'T BE FALLING FOR THIS GUY!! I can't and I won't... plus, we already made it clear that we hate each other." _Thought Kagome. She just waited for her cereal. As she received hers so did Inuyasha and he was already half way done.

"pig," she whispered but Inuyasha's doggy ears caught what she said.

"what did you call me?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome just ate calmly and replied,

"You obviously heard me, I called you a pig. You eat so quickly it all seems like a blur if you ask me." With that comment Inuyasha defended himself by saying,

"You're just jealous because boy's eat faster than girls." Snickered Inuyasha. Kagome then turned angry (notice that all her stress and anger are caused by none other than Inuyasha, ugh, men

-.-) '_what a _sexist_!' _ thought Kagome.

"Are you making fun of girls?? Well I say that any girl can beat a guy at eating anytime and anywhere." Said Kagome. She felt as if she was one of those girls who was standing up for all woman everywhere. Inuyasha then got a brilliant idea to test this theory,

"oh yeah? Then I challenge you to a eating contest. Whoever eats the fastest wins. We all start with new bowls of cereal." (ok, so it wasn't such a brilliant idea, more like a childish one) Then Souta (kagome's lil bro) came in to be the judge.

"On your marks, ready, set, GO!!!!" screamed Souta watching as both teens ate like a starving hobo on the street that hadn't eaten since last fall (even thought that hobo would've died, work with me)

"FINISHED!"

"YOU CHEATED!!"

"YOU JUST CAN'T ADMIT DEFEAT!"

"feh" Ok now after that last comment I think we all now who won and lost. Inuyasha was the loser and apparently, a sore one. On the other hand, Kagome was beaming with pride at how she won and Inuyasha lost. The rest of the day it was like this. Challenging one another, Kagome losing, Inuyasha blowing rassberrys, Inuyasha losing, Kagome's turn to blow a rassberry, and a whole lot of "feh's". As it was almost time to sleep, Mrs. Higurashi brought something up that made Kagome and Inuyasha want to whine like a 5 year old.

"Honey, and Inuyasha, I think that you would like to know that Inuyasha will be attending your school."

So there goes chapter 3, you likey? It's MUCH longer and I wan't to make all make chapters that long. Someone asked when Naraku, Kouga, Miroku, etc. would be appearing. That's next chapter. It will be posted up soon so don't you guys worry. In mie summary to the story I'll always tell if I posted up a new chappie. Review plz!!!


	4. Chapter 4 School Will Never Be the Same ...

Hie mie fanz!!! (cool, I hab fans!!) I finally updated chappie 4!! Imma goaling to update everyday but if I miss one day den don't get too mad!!! Plus, do to commands from some very cranky friends, cough eunice cough (jkjk) imma gonna add comments from the characters cuz they won't shut up!!! Oh, and to mention, as I said last chapter, other characters come in this time but to those who like Kikyo, I'm sorry but I'mHehe, enjoy...

**DISCLAIMER:** You know it, I know it, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

Chapter 4- School Will Never Be the Same Again

"Honey, and Inuyasha, I think that you would like to know that Inuyasha will be attending your school." Mrs. Higurashi was ready for the shock in both Inuyasha and Kagome. Both had there mouths wide open and sat at the table dumbstruck. Inuyasha was the first to react,

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?! I REFUSE TO GO TO ANY SCHOOL THAT KAGOME GOES TO!!!!" yelled Inuyasha as the blood ran to his head a little too fast. Same was said for Kagome,

"I AGREE!!! I THINK INUYASHA SHOULD BE GIVEN A CHANCE TO DECIDE FOR HIMSELF!!!!" both stubborn teenagers nodded their heads in agreement.

"Apart from all your throat is disagreements, it's nice to see you two actually agreeing on something," said Kagome's mother, the only calm person in the kitchen.

'_Oh my god!! She's actually right!!! What am I becoming??" _Kagome thought staring at the floor hiding the pink tinge in her cheeks. Inuyasha could think of nothing except for the fact that Mrs. Higurashi was right. But he had to correct one thing...

"At least I wasn't the one to agree. Kagome's the one that copied me!!" Inuyasha said defending himself from further insults. How could he and a dumb old lady like Kagome think alike? That was the motherload of all verbal abuse (wow, big words 0.o). Inuyasha looked satisfied with what he said.

"HEY!!! I WAS AGREEING ONLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU AT MY SCHOOL!! YOU'LL HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF ALL MY FRIENDS AND CLASSMATES!!" yelled Kagome, outraged with what Inuyasha just said. '_Me, copy him??? I mean, who would want to?? Is he crazy or something? Wait, why am I even asking myself that question? It's way too obvious.' _

While Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting, her granfather and Souta were turning their heads from one person to the next, watching every move they made. '_It's like watching t.v' _thought grandpa. '_Woah, look at how red Kagome's face is, I should take a picture.' _That was the only thing on Souta's mind.

Kagome's mom, on the other hand, was getting frustrated. All this yelling and fighting was making her temples ache, she had enough.

"Wait, who's gonna embarrass who? I just don't wanna go cause for one, I don't know anyone, and for two, I don't wanna hang around a big wench like you!!"

"Yeah, well who said that I would let you hang out wi-" Kagome was cut off by her mother who stood up, slamming the table with her fists. Everyone could tell she was not happy.

"INUYASHA WILL GO TO YOUR SCHOOL YOUNG LADY NO MATTER WHAT. AND INUYASHA, I DON'T THINK YOU HAVE A CHOICE RATHER YOU'LL GO OR STAY. YOU'RE LIVING UNDER MY HOUSE SO I'LL TREAT YOU LIKE I TREAT ALL MY CHILDREN. BOTH OF YOU GO INTO YOUR ROOMS AND GO TO SLEEP, ONE MORE PEEP AND YOU'LL BOTH REGRET IT!!" yelled Mrs. Higurashi. She pointed her finger toward the staircase and all Inuyasha and Kagome could do was reply with a simple and quiet, "yes."

With a pout they both went up the stairs silently too shocked and afraid to say anything. Once at the top, Kagome stopped Inuyasha by the arm and whispered ever so quietly,

"If you try to do anything, I mean anything, that embarrasses me at school, then you'll regret it. Got that?" Inuyasha just whispered,

"Feh" and went off to his room. '_I swear, if Inuyasha tries to do anything that will harm my social rank, then I'll kill the crap out of him." _Thought Kagome, mentally warning Inuyasha, as if he could hear her.

vvvv Inuyasha's Room vvvv

'_Who does that bitch think she is ordering me around like that? Tuh, like I want to hang out with her, dream on. She just wants me to, well, I hope she does. Wait, don't think that!' _Inuyasha mentally hit himself for thinking such things. But, he did feel a bit weird whenever he talked with her. Also, last night, when he saw her sleeping, man, she was so dang hot. Lying there, with that perfect colored skin. She looked so innocent, and that hair was just so, so, shiny and silky. Again, Inuyasha tried to take that image out of his mind but he just couldn't. He banged his head on the wall a couple of times.

-- Kagome's Room --

Kagome went into her room and slipped into her pajamas. She adjusted her pillow to the way she wanted and lay there, back side up. '_hmm, me copying him, what crap. I just don't want him to bother me. But then, I don't want any other girls to take him, I mean, he is hot and all. WAIT, I CAN'T FALL FOR HIM!! I won't and I'm not.'_ But Kagome couldn't deny it. The image of that morning with him in his boxers made her tighten her grip on her pillow. She turned around and stared at the at something that wasn't there.

'_Dang, if only he could be mine." _Kagome exited La La Land and thought about what she just mentally said. What was she thinking? She blushed and hid her face as if someone was there and actually heard her. Soon enough, she started to relax and the sandman did his job on Kagome, sleep overtook her.

The Next Day 

"OMG, IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" Kagome yelled causing those who were still sleeping in the house, cough Inuyasha cough, to wake up.

"Shut up, I'm trying to get some sleep here." Groaned Inuyasha, sleep was thickly toned in his voice. It was as if what he had heard just went through one ear and went out through another. Soon enough, the words did a u-turn and went back to Inuyasha, staying in his walnut of a brain, causing Inuyasha to jump out of bed and put on his school uniform that Mrs. Higurashi left for him in his room.

"Are you ready?" asked Kagome who came out in her uniform which included a ridicuously short skirt.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm coming!" grumbled Inuyasha who was pulling up his pants. He ran out grabbing Kagome's arm.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, we're not late." Said Kagome, who was taken back by his sudden touch.

"Oh yeah? Check the clock," Inuyasha stated this while grabbing two bagels and dashing out of the front door.

"IT'S 7:45 ALREADY? OMG!!!" cried Kagome. School started at 8 but if you wanted to have time to actually go into your locker then you would have to be there by 7:50.

"RUN!!!" cried both of them. They sped past everyone on the street just to reach their goal, school. Good thing: they got there by 7:53; bad thing: The first day of school started at 9pm.

"Great going, pant pant, Inuyasha, now, pant we have to wait an hour," Kagome said, panting after the long run.

"Well, I'm new here, how am I supposed to know when school starts, you're supposed to know that." Kagome blushed, knowing he was right.

"Well, if you hadn't made me panic, I would be able to think straight. At least now we have time to eat our breakfast." Kagome said, trying to sound cheerful. Their bagels had gotten squashed along the hard run. Inuyasha looked at it with complete disgust.

"Feh, I prefer ramen." And with that said, he threw his bagel. Kagome just stuck up her nose and ate it because she was REALLY hungry.

Inuyasha looked around and something he saw made him stare.

"Miroku? You go to this school?" asked Inuyasha in shock. Kagome turned around and saw the school's pervert. The only problem was that the school's pervert was HOTT. '_I think Inuyasha's hotter though...'_ and so Kagome re-entered La La Land.

"Earth to Kagome!!!!! WAKE UP!!!" Kagome woke up and saw Inuyasha shouting in her ear. Kagome jumped up a foot from the shock.

"You didn't have to shout you know!" yelled Kagome rubbing her aching ear.

"I can do whatever I want!" yelled Inuyasha, even louder than the first time. Kagome, knowing that Inuyasha was stubborn, gave up trying and asked Miroku a question,

"How do you guys know each other?" but then Kagome remembered seeing him with Inuyasha before.

---fLaShBaCk---

"Watch where you're going wench! "

"I'm SOOO sorry! I didn't mean to bu-, wait, what did you call me??" "you heard me, _wench_" Kagome was officially PISSED!! '_who does he think he is fuckin callin me wench... I only bumped into him..'_

"WELL IM SORRY U FUCKIN BASTARD!! I only bumped into u and apologized but u call me wench!" Kagome was going to launch herself at him until Sango pulled her aside. She was helped by a man who was apparently the other man's friend.

---eNd FlAsHbAcK---

'_He's that guy who was with Inuyasha the first time we met! Wait, why didn't I recognize him, he does go to my school after all. I know, I was way too mad to notice him.'_

"Now I remember! You were with Inuyasha the time we bumped into each other at the mall." Kagome said, trying her best not to sound like a complete idiot. Inuyasha, on the other hand, completely ignored her and went on talking with Miroku.

"So this was the school you were telling me about? At least now I know that not everyone here is crazy..." Inuyasha stared at Kagome while he said that last sentence. Kagome just glared right back and so they began a staring/glaring contest. Miroku was watching with confusion until he saw something that made him smile a lecherous smile.

"Hey Kagome! I went to your house but you're mom said that you already left for school, why're you here so early?" Sango was coming towards the three of them with her school uniform and all.

"Oh, about me being here, umm," Kagome dropped down to a whisper and leaned in towards Sango, "All I'll tell you is that a certain _idiot_ made me." Both girls looked at Inuyasha and giggled.

"Why, hello, Sango, I'm guessing?" Miroku asked with his sexiest voice. Sango blushed at the tone of his voice and stuttered,

"Why, umm, y-yes. And you are..." But Sango needn't an answer for what Miroku did made her face go pale and simmer with anger.

"HENTAI!!!!" screamed Sango and slapped him, leaving him unconscious for a few minutes.

"So that's Miroku, the school's pervert. And his father is a monk, sad indeed." Sango just stepped over his body and hooked arms with Kagome.

"See ya later boys." Said both girls and they were off. Inuyasha just helped Miroku get up.

"Some people just never learn," said Inuyasha, shaking his head with dissapointment. Miroku got up and they both chased after them. Inuyasha had to because he didn't know where to go; Miroku did because his legs were listening to his hand and agreeing to to go to some girls. Once they caught up, everyone else started to come. They found their lockers (which were next to each other) and started organizing their books.

"Aaaahh... a new year of school, great." Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were excited to actually be seniors this year and Inuyasha was trying to get the locker combination right. Then, all of a sudden, a stench rose up in the air. One that smelled of cheap perfume.

"Kikyo..." whispered Kagome.

"who??" asked a confused Inuyasha. And then he saw a girl coming that looked very much like Kagome, but sluttier. She had fixed her uniform to cut lower towards her boobs and pulled her skirt higher than needed.

"That, my dear friend, is the most sluttiest girl in this school." Miroku plainly stated. Even though he was a pervert and liked that kind of things, he even had to admit that Kikyo overdid it.

"Everyone says that she had plastic surgery on her breasts." It was Sango's turn to say something about the whore. She continued on,

"And they say that she has a plastic butt." Kagome just stayed silent watching as she was coming closer towards her and her friends. Kikyo stopped and scanned Kagome and they both just glared. Kikyo turned towards Inuyasha and smiled.

"Why hello there, I don't think I've been introduced to you yet. I'm Kikyo Shikon, you?" Inuyasha gulped and stuttered,

"I-Inuyasha T-Tetsaiga" Kikyo flicked her hair so it whipped Inuyasha and with that winked and left. Kagome just ignored her and slammed her locker shut.

"Hey, what's the matter with you?" asked Inuyasha as he wiped drool from his mouth.

"If you don't want to get hurt then I suggest that you stay away from her Inuyasha." Kagome suggested. She had a long history with her.

"Well, tell me why at least." Said Inuyasha plainly crossing his arms and pouting.

"It all started..."

Well, that's my chappie!!! I noe dat diz one ain't so good, actually pretty boring, but imma on writer's block right now!! AGHHH... plz suggest some ideas.. I'd be very grateful!!!!! Now for some comments from the characters...

Kikyo- HEY!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE BAD GUY???

Me- Because I want you to, I can do wateba I like, I'm the writer.. mwahahahaha!!!!

Miroku- why do I have to be the pervert???  
Everyone- BECAUSE YOU JUST ARE!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha- I don't see why I would drool over Kikyo

Kikyo- AND WHY WOULDN'T YOU????

Kagome- cuz your just plain ugly

Kikyo- Oh yeah?? Catfight!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha- what wenches....

Kagome- WHAT?????? SIT BOY!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5 Kagome's Past

Hie!!! srry I haven't updated for a LONG time but imma trying mie best to update whenever I can. Thank you all for mie reviews... so, on with the chapter then...

**DISCLAIMER:**Must I say it all the time??? I don't own Inuyasha...

Chapter 5- Kagome's Past

"It all started when I was starting kindergarten..."

..fLaShBaCk..

"Welcome class! I'm Miss Cheung, I will be your teacher from now until the end of kindergarten." Kagome looked around the classroom seperated from the others. She was a very shy girl and wanted to talk with the others, but was too scared. Soon enough, a little girl with black hair came along and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Sango. Who're you?" asked this new girl. Kagome said, barely over a whisper,

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, umm, hi to you too." They both started talking to each other more and more and started to become friends. They hung out with each other for the whole year and became the bestest of friends. Then, around January, a new girl came along with brown, long, layered hair.

"Now class, we have a new student, her name is Kikyo Shikon. Now I want you all to be nice to her, alright? Kikyo, you may take a seat over there next to Kagome." Miss Cheung pointed to a desk that was to the right of Kagome.

Kikyo walked over there but along the tripped and made everyone laugh. From then on she was known as "clumsy butt." When it was time for recess, everyone made fun of her except for Kagome and Sango. Kagome saw Kikyo close to tears and a longing for a friend but was too shy. Kagome wanted to be her friend because she knew how it felt to want a friend so she went over to her and stood up for her.

"You all stop it!! It's not as if you never trip before! She's only a human bean!" Shouted Kagome, causing all the kids to look at the floor in shame. With that all said, Kagome grabbed Kikyo wrist and stormed off, dragging Kikyo along with her.

"Are you alright?" asked Kagome, as soon as they were alone except for them two and Sango.

"Yeah, I think I'm oks. Thanks for saving me there. I though I would die of 'barrasment." Replied Kikyo. They all introduced each other and the three of them became friends. They were friends in 1st grade through 6th and were all great friends but Kagome and Sango were closer than they were with Kikyo. Kikyo was jealous throughout all the years and in 6th grade, she tried braking Kagome up with Sango.

She invited Kagome to her house more often. She slept over Kagome's house all the time, it was practically her second home! She made all Kagome's favorite stuff into her favorite stuff. She got so obsessed that she died her hair raven black and cut her hair into bangs to even look like Kagome! Eventually, Kagome started to get freaked out so she decided to just tell Kikyo to become her own person. Around the middle of January, the same month that they met, Kagome went up to Kikyo.

"Oh, umm, hi Kikyo," said Kagome, thinking hard on how to brake the news to her.

"Oh hie Kagome!!! Wanna come over? My mom let me invite you and maybe you can sleep over at my house this time!" Kikyo said all too quickly. Kagome knew that this had gone too far and blurted out,

"Get your own life!" Kikyo just stood wide eyed in shock. Her "best friend" just said that she didn't want them to be alike anymore. '_It's probably because of Sango. She's in the way to us being bff's, yeah, that's it.' _

"Kagome, if it's because of Sango then we could get rid of h- Kikyo was cut off by Kagome who was shouting,

"IT'S NOT BECAUSE OF SANGO. IT'S BECAUSE YOUR TRYING TO TURN INTO ME AND THAT'S GETTING ON MY NERVES! YOU NEED TO BE YOUR OWN PERSON AND BUZZ OFF!" Kikyo was shocked and soon was furious for how Kagome was speaking to her.

"WELL I DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND ANYWAY! AND WHO SAID I COPIED YOU? I WANTED TO DIE MY HAIR BLACK ALL MY LIFE! AND I WAS THINKING OF GETTING BANGS WAY BEFORE YOU DID, IT'S JUST THAT YOU GOT THEM FIRST, SO WHO'S COPYING WHO, HUH?" Kikyo shouted this all out and by the time she was finished she was bright red and she stormed off.

The next year she had new friends who was like her posse and she became the popular girl. She was always striving to become better than Kagome. Whenever Kagome had a boy, she'd take him away. Although they hated each other, that didn't change the fact that they looked almost exactly alike so Kikyo spread to the whole world that Kaogme was so jealous of her that back in kindergarten she cut her hair just like she did. Kikyo became a "bad girl" from that point on. She got plastic surgery on her butt and breasts and made her school uniforms ridiculously short. They would always compete against each other. From that point on they were sworn enemies.

..EnD fLaShBaCk..

"So that's why I hate her and why you should watch yourself. She'll just play you like all the other boys and soon enough, brake your heart." Said Kagome, dazed after the long story. They finally headed for class and met again at lunch. That's when Inuyasha met yet another one of Kagome's "friends."

"Oh yeah, did I mention that there's a guy who has a major crush on me by the name of Kouga?" Said Kagome who was trying to smile while a Kouga walked towards them glaring at Inuyasha the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6 Ugh, men

A/N I AM SO SRRY DAT I DIDN'T UPDATE FASTER!!! I was so busy and other stufferz!!!! Just to tell u, if u guys don't review, I won't update... hehe : srry.... Datz just how things r!!! letz go on.......

**DISCLAIMER- **I OWN INUYASHA?? WOOHOOO!!!! I wake up**** AWW MAN!!!! Only in mie dreams I own Inuyasha.... sniff sniff... in real life, go to rumiko takahashi.

Chapter 6- Ugh... men

Kouga automatically pushed Sango off of the bench and sat next to Kagome who was slowly creeping off of it. Her attempts were worthless because Kouga grabbed her wrist and slithered his other arm around her waist.

"How are you today, MY woman," asked Kouga who made sure Inuyasha heard the 'my' part.

"I am not YOUR woman, I own myself and since when did I give you the right to touch me?" Kagome was struggling to get out of Kouga's grasp that made him just hold on even tighter.

"She's right you know, this is a free country and you have no right to, wait, that's America, still, it's the same thing." Sango snapped at Kouga while wiping her butt and while she was doing that, she felt a blush come over her as she met with another pair of hands.

"BOOM, SMACK, UUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome looked at Miroku in pity. '_how stupid is he? Oh well, I guess he was just born that way'_

She had given up trying to free herself from Kouga's grasp knowing that it would just use up all her energy.

While no one was looking Inuyasha seemed to creep off to another place. Hmmmm.. wonder where he is??? Read on......

"CRASH!!!!!!" Kagome turned around to see it wasn't a gansta fight. Sango was amazed it wasn't her that made that noise, Miroku was surprised to see that he wasn't damaged more than he already was. No, it wasn't anyone except for the one and only, Inuyasha. He stood right behind Kouga with a bent pot in his head.

"OH NO, MY KOUGA WOUGA!!!" screamed a girl by the name of Ayame. She ran up to him to see him looking like this – x.x- she stood up and glared at Inuyasha which made him shake a little.

"WHAT DID YOU DO? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO AN INNOCENT, HOTT, YOUNG ATTRACTIVE BOY??????" Just as she was about to say more, Kouga weakly stood up and hushed Ayame.

"Be quiet Ayame. I can take care of myself, and it's not like I like you or anything. So, dog face, the war is so on" and with that, Kouga crept away trying to push away a whining Ayame. Kagome just stood up and smiled.

"WOW, JUST WATCHING THAT MADE ME FEEL SO GOOD!! I mean, with the crash and yelling and all, I thought that Kouga would never let go!! Thanx Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him with the biggest smile she had which caused him to blush a little. As he tried to hide the blush he all of a sudden blabbed out,

"Jeez wench, can't you take care of yourself?" Kagome smile quickly vanished. She was slowly turning red like a bomb was about to come off. What scared Inuyasha was the fact that instead of Kagome blowing up, she smiled just as quickly as it left her face. '_I hope this works, Inuyasha deserves it and I've been saving it for a special occasion."_ Thought Kagome who tightly grabbed on to something in her pocket and held it out.

"You're right Inuyasha. As a token of my gratitude, I would like to give you this present." What Kagome held in her hands was a necklace with beads and fangs on it. Inuyasha inspected it closely and seeing nothing wrong with it, he slowly put it on. When he held it right above his head it automatically stuck to him.

"What the fuck is –"

"SIT BOY!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha dove headfirst onto the ground leaving a dent on the floor.

"What was that for?" asked a struggling Inuyasha. He was trying to get up when,

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!! This actually works! I guess old Lady Kaede's superstitions are real!" Kagome wiped her hands and straightened her shirt to go away to her last class. Inuyasha could barely get up.

"help!"

A/N srry this is so short but because this was short and it took me SO LONG to write diz, i noe it really suckz!!! I shall right 5 chp. In a row starting from Sat-Wed. I then afterwards will write at least one every two days!

Kagome- I REALLY liked this chapter.

Inuyasha- I didn't. It's probably the worst chapter of all!

Me- WAT?!?!?!?!?!?! Your cue Kagome!

Kagome- clears throat SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!

Inuyasha- ugh X.X

Me & Kagome- :)


	7. Chapter 7 Inuyasha Strikes Back

A/N IMMA SO SRRY I COULDN'T UPDATE CHAPPIE 7 YESTERDAI BUT IMMA LIKE UPDATING TWO CHAPTERS TODAI!! SRRY!! On wid the chapter!!

Chapter 7- Inuyasha strikes back!

'_Finally school is over!!! After lunch I just couldn't stop thinking about Inuyasha. Maybe I should apologize to him, no, I warned him not to call me wench but he just wouldn't listen! That's it. I have to stop thinking about him! Or else, never mind! Hey, where's Inuyasha anyways?' _ Kagome looked around and couldn't find the hanyou. She got worried and started feeling guilty that he might just not be there because of her. She walked on not paying attention to what was in front of her and bumped into the wall.

"SHIT!!!!" Kagome was about to cuss more when she heard two familiar voices in hushed tones. She leaned against the wall and listened carefully.

"So, since she humiliated me at lunch, I'll make her pay! Miroku, you have to help me!" The voice belonged to Inuyasha. He was plotting his revenge on her and she got the dibs of hearing it first! This was sweet!

"I'm not sure Inuyasha. What if she finds out?" Miroku had a worried tone in his voice and Kagome was positive that she would give Miroku a punch for being in on this, well, he would and she knew it! She leaned in closer to the wall and listened carefully as Inuyasha whispered,

"Come to the shrine today and at dinner, we'll make Kagome's life a living hell. She got new pajamas from the mall and she always wears it to dinner, she adores that thing. So, when she asks for the spaghetti sauce, cause Mrs. Higurashi is making spaghetti, I'll tip it over her onto her pj's!!! You have to pretend to knock up your arm and hit me, causing it to fall, ok?" Kagome stood petrified. She had bought those pajamas from Gucci and it cost A LOT!! She crept away slowly and carefully. Then she went on to a dead sprint. She would wear the pajamas alright, oh, and she would make sure that she wasn't the one with spaghetti all over her.

Kagome was in her room "doing her homework" and heard the door opening to the sound of Inuyasha and Miroku's voice. '_Ah ha! Right on schedule. Operation, ruin Inuyasha's plan, is commenced!" _Kagome quickly slipped into her beloved nightware and waited until her mother finally shouted,

"Supper! Inuyasha and Kagome, come down to eat. And Inuyasha, bring your friend, Miroku, with you." Kagome practically ran downstairs to sit in the usual spot at the dining table, closest to the spaghetti. She slowly watched as Inuyasha came in and sat at the table next to her. Mrs. Higurashi passed out the dinner and both ate slowly until,

"Inuyasha, will you pass the spaghetti sauce, I'm running out." Inuyasha slowly got up and went over to Kagome while carrying the bowl. '_Careful Kagome, careful, finally, I've been waiting all day.'_ Inuyasha was about to hand her the bowl when Miroku popped up his elbow and Kagome...

A/N IMMA SO SRRY I DIDN'T DO WAT I PROMISE!!! I WILL... MIE COMP WENT FUNKY MONKEY ON ME!!!!! srry diz iz short but next time iz gonna be LONG!!!

Inuyasha- Aaah... finally out of the hospital, with all those sits, I'm glad I didn't lose that many brain cells! Thank the gods I'm still smart.

Kagome- I wouldn't say that...

Inuyasha- Speak for yourself.

Me- Actually, I think Kagome is much more smarter than you Inuyasha.

Miroku- That's where you're wrong. Boys are much more smarter then girls.

Sango- Right... of course a perverted monk and a grumpy hanyou is smart.

M&I- Well, girls have cooties!

K&me&S- wow, I'm so hurt. BOYS GO TO JUPITER TO GET MORE STUPIDER. GIRLS GO TO COLLEGE TO GET MORE KNOWLEDGE!!!

M&I- What's college??

K&me&s- 0.0


	8. Chapter 8 Ruined Pajamas, memories, and ...

A/N STUPID SCHOOL! imma reallie srry but here's the next chapter... I demand at least 5 reviews for an update for a chapter... srry, but that's just how things r.... ;

if u like this story then u'll love - **Living With A Guy For A Billion Dollars**

it was so good I had to just like mention it, it really really is a good story.

Chapter 8- Ruined Pajamas, memories, and a lotta sits

'_Here's my chance!' _Kagome thought as she watched Miroku's elbow go flying up. It knocked into Inuyasha and it was about to fall on Kagome when it didn't. Kagome then screamed and cried, she looked up from her fake tears to see that nothing was on her shirt. She saw everyone looking up at her as if she was a maniac. She quietly stood up and quickly walked to her room covering her face to hide the blush. She went in her room and thought, '_Did I just imagine it when Inuyasha was talking with Miroku???'_ Kagome climbed into bed and lifted the covers over her head so she could forget what happened. She, instead of falling asleep, slowly lifted up the covers revealing the same Kagome but this time, she had spaghetti sauce all over her. She walked over to the bathroom and touched the cold bathroom tiles with her bare feet. The once white tiles were now covered with sauce dripping from Kagome's pajamas. She opened the door connected to Inuyasha's room and found Inuyasha and Miroku sitting on the floor playing Monopoly. The instant their heads went up to look at the door they cracked up laughing. Miroku was obviously the smarter one because he immediately stopped as how Kagome was as red as the sauce and steam was literally coming out of her ears. '_I'll give Inuyasha ten seconds. 1...10!!!!!'_ Kagome hurled at Inuyasha pulling his ears and punching him. Inuyasha may have been a hanyou but he still didn't hit girls.

"HELP ME!! MIROKU, DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha was afraid that Kagome, innocent looking (yet annoying) Kagome, would kill him.

"OH NO!! MIROKU AIN'T HERE TO HELP YOU NOW YOU BASTARD!!!" Kagome was right, Miroku was just staring in amazement. '_maybe I should stop with the being a hentai thing, nah... just not to Kagome, that's for sure'_ Kagome finally got off of a now battered and bruised Inuyasha. It wasn't enough to have made him bleed but his once silky well combed hair was in tangles and his face was all scratched.

"Now look here wench, oops." Inuyasha shook violently in fear of his life. Kagome was getting flushed in the cheeks and soon her flat palms balled up into fists.

"Look, Kagome, I didn't mean to..."

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome looked at the hanyou and wondered why he was such a jerk. To tell the truth, the pajamas she wore, wasn't what she bought at a mall but what her father gave her.

/ ..../..../....fLaShBaCk..../../..../..../..../

The Day Before Inuyasha came...

"Kagome, I would like to have a word with you." Mrs. Higurashi waited for her daughter to finish the dishes and led her up to her room.

"So... What's up mom?" asked Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi slowly lifted up a wooden box from under her bed and handed it to Kagome. Kagome gave Mrs. Higurashi a confused look but slowly opened the box revealing pajamas, and other assortments.

"Umm.. mom, you didn't have to rap up these pajamas in such a fancy wooden box. You could've just gave them to me. But, they are pretty... OMG!! IS THIS GUCCI????" Mrs. Higurashi looked up to her daughter with tears in her eyes. Kagome had a concerned look now and held her mother's hand in her own.

"Kagome, do you remember your father?" Kagome froze at the mentioning of her father and her muscles tensed up. Mrs. Higurashi just continued on,

"Well, before he d-died in the States, he wanted to give you this. He bought the wooden box in Oklahoma and the rest of the items in New York. Now, he mailed this to me but it was too big for you so he wanted you to have it for your 17th birthday." Kagome just remembered. She just a few weeks ago told Sango to say she was 17 because her birthday was coming up. Tears flooded Kagome's eyes and she hugged her mom. She soon wiped her tears and got up taking her treasure with her. She vowed she would keep it safe, it was one of the only things she had left of her dad.

/..../..../....EnD flashback..../..../..../..../

Inuyasha finally got off of the now dented floor and looked up to see a crying Kagome. She finally got out of her memory and looked at her pajamas. '_Some promise I made... dad, I'm so sorry.'_ Kagome quickly ran out of the room and locked herself in the bathroom crying her heart out. That was her only memory of her dad. With that thought Kagome just couldn't stop. Nonstop tears flowed down her cheeks and her once beautiful brown eyes were now all red and puffy. Her delicate nose was crimson and her hands were soaking wet and pruned.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Outside Inuyasha could hear all the crying and leaned against the bathroom wall trying to find the courage to tell Kagome how sorry he was. Miroku had gotten the picture and left to go back to his house. Inuyasha never meant for all this to happen. '_Damn that w...oman... why does she have to be so emotional. It's only pajamas anyways!'_ Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard another fit of cries come out of the bathroom.

"K-Kagome, I'm really sorry. I mean, maybe you could like, try to wash it. I'll pay you back, I promise." Inuyasha heard the Kagome take deep breaths and she said,

"J-Just leave m-me alone!!!!" He heard no more and Inuyasha didn't bother to try and just fell asleep with a conscience full of guilt.

.::'Kagome's P.O.V'::.

Kagome heard a slight thud and Inuyasha hesitating for words. Her once silent tears had caused her to slightly cry out. If one were to look at where Kagome was sitting with her back to the wall they would see Inuyasha right next to her, back to back.

"K-Kagome, I'm really sorry. I mean, maybe you could like, try to wash it. I'll pay you back, I promise." Inuyasha just didn't know how precious these pieces of clothing meant to her. She soon heard Inuyasha get up and saw at the bottom of the door the lights click off.

Kagome shed one last tear and got up, removing the spaghetti sauce-filled clothes off of her. She filled the bath tub and took a relaxing hot bath to help her relieve her stress. She soon got out and dried herself. She looked at the clock, '_It's already 12 am...'_ Kagome sighed and looked at her pajamas. '_May as well try to clean them.'_ and Kagome rolled up her sleeves to her Babu pj's and washed her Gucci ones. By the time she was finished it was already 1:30 am and so she lazily went to her bed to go to sleep. Through the night she had a dream about her dad and when she was about to hug him, he disappeared (ïƒŸ final fantasy X!! wow... just noticed) and she was left all alone to cry there.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me- I was going to stop right there but I thought it was too short, which it is, and so I decided to write more. Ain't I nice???????

Inuyasha- No

Me- Do you need more sits boy???????

Inuyasha- NO MAAM!!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day...

Kagome awoke to a wonderful morning with the sun shining. She forgot all about the pajamas until she saw them hanging above the bathroom bathtub. '_Sigh, I really should try to brighten up! I mean, it was an accident after all.'_

Kagome brushed her teeth and hair and quickly slipped into her school uniform. She was headed downstairs until a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned around to face Inuyasha who was examining the floor.

"Kagome, I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday and I want to give you this to pay you back." Inuyasha held out a bundle of money and Kagome pushed it back towards him.

"No, it's ok. I'm fine, plus, I shouldn't have made you sit that much. Omg, we're actually being nice to each other!! I don't like it, let's get back to being our normal selves, but first, how come you didn't do your "plan" you were talking about???" asked Kagome. Inuyasha took back the money regretfully and looked up smirking.

"I'm a hanyou, remember? I could hear you breathing and listening. So I planned that. You're really an idiot wench." and after he said that, slid down the banister of the stairs.

'_ugh, how could I forget? Wait, did he just call me wench???? GRRRRR!!! at least we're ok now...'_ And then she ran down the stairs and out the door. She arrived at school and the bell rang for homeroom. She sped down the halls to her class where she went in her seat before the tardy bell rang. The teacher was talking the usual boring stuff but one thing brought up her attention.

"Class, we will be going to our annual swim party tomorrow." The class was filled with cheers and woots from the students and Kagome turned around to see even Inuayasha seeming happy about this.

"Now settle down. We will be going to the public swimming pool in the country club. We have reserved it for this years 11th graders." the teacher finished and the bell rang. The rest of the day sped by quickly. Kagome couldn't wait to go to the swimming party, now, what to wear?

A/N I know this really sucked but please try to deal with it!!! I really have been busy with school so sorry to ya'll and I didn't get much reviews!!! newaiz... buh bie

Inuyasha- Mie head hurts from all those sits!!!!!!!!!

Kagome –Your deserved them!

Inuyasha- ::Puppy Eyes::

Kagome- Oh, all right, you stupid puppy...

Inuyasha- grrrrrr


End file.
